Desert Rose
by polyvoreamortentia
Summary: A story of adventure and romance between Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Even though I fully support Dramoine...this doesn't involve them. Its the cannon couples...sorry.**  
><strong>Hope you enjoy anyway though :**  
><strong>Perhaps this future couple's 'song' could be All I need by Within Temptation.<strong>  
><strong>Some should recognize the song. The one that played when Elena&amp;Damon danced in the Miss Mystic Falls episode. I don't approve of that couple :[<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the characters.**

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley sat up in her bed at the Burrow. She'd be starting her seventh year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in two weeks. Her red hair was stuck to her face and straightened out. Hugo was the one that inherited the frizzy hair from their mum, which, Rose was silently thankful for.<p>

"Rose W. Weasley you better get your butt downstairs." Her younger brother Hugo, a soon to be fifth year taunted as he passed her door.  
>The clatter of pots and pans confirmed her brother's teasing and Rose left her room in a sleepy haze.<p>

"Ron! I said not to mess with anything!" Hermione Weasley scolded her ignorant husband, "You'll wake your mother."  
>"Too late." Molly said as she entered the kitchen. "Ronald Bilius Weasley what have you done to my kitchen?"<br>"Tried to help with breakfast, mum." Ron said somberly.  
>Molly tsked and glanced at Rose, "Why good morning Rose! I imagine Hugo woke you up. I'll be taking you two to Diagon Alley for your school shopping as soon as you're dressed and we have breakfast." She turned to speak to Hermione and start fixing breakfast.<p>

Rose exchanged a glance with her father and giggled at his expression. She sauntered upstairs to shower and get changed.

"Hugo! I hope you're ready to travel by the Floo Network!" Rose taunted. She knew very well that Hugo was terrified of the Network and would rather take a portkey, much to her dislike. She waited a moment and heard her brother quietly swear before emerging from his room. They were both dressed in muggle clothing; jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed from downstairs as her sister in law pulled herself out of the fire. Harry, Albus, and Lily followed, brushing coals off their clothes. James Potter, the eldest Potter son, was off working as an auror in the Ministry of Magic.

"Hi Albus!" Rose greeted her cousin with a friendly hug. Albus Potter was one of her best friends after Harper Brown.  
>"Hey Rose. Hugo." Albus greeted. The black haired teen was taller than Rose now and his green eyes gleamed with happiness from being with family.<br>"Don't forget about us!" Lily squeaked, putting her hands on her hips. She was closer to Hugo then she was to Rose.  
>Breakfast started soon after The Potters' arrival and Molly gathered up her grandchildren right after.<p>

"Deposit the powder in the fireplace, step in and then say 'Diagon Alley!' Don't choke like Harry did years back and say something else. You don't know where you'll end up that way!" Molly said as she handed portions of the powder to each of the kids. "Rose first. Go to Flourish and Blotts when you arrive, dear."  
>Rose nodded and stepped through first, "Diagon Alley!" she shouted. The last thing she saw was Hugo's terrified look and then the wind was in her face, forcing her to close her eyes. Rose stepped out of a fireplace at Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlour, perfectly intact.<p>

"Sorry." Rose apologized as she narrowly missed someone. She bumped into a cloaked figure, "I'm s-" Her apology was cut short as she glared five inches up at the face of Scorpius Malfoy.  
>"Figures. A stupid half-blood is making a commotion." Scorpius scoffed. He was so like his father! He sounded the same way Hermione described Draco.<br>"Can it Scorpius." Rose said warily, her wand was in her back pocket, even if she couldn't use it out of school until she was seventeen.  
>"What are you going to do? Get your mudblood mother on me?" Scorpius sneered.<br>He didn't expect it when Rose's right fist connected with his left cheekbone.

"What's going on here?" asked a taller man as he strode forward. His white blonde hair matched his son's and his similar gray eyes landed on Rose.  
>"She hit me!" Scorpius complained, clutching his cheek more dramatically than he should.<br>"And you called my mother a mudblood!" Rose hissed  
>"Rose Weasley!" Molly yelled as she entered Florean's. "What have you done to Scorpius?"<p>

"I punched him in the face." Rose said quietly before turning around and stalking out into the busy street. She could hear Scorpius snickering at her as he passed with his father towards the Leaky Cauldron exit. She sighed and closed her eyes as she followed Molly into Flourish and Blott's.  
>"Get your books." Molly instructed, stiffly. She never was one for fights.<p>

* * *

><p>Did you like it? (so far...)<br>I'd like feedback if you can manage that...thanks.(:


	2. Repercussions

They returned to the Burrow with their arms full of their school supplies and all separated to put them in their school trunks.  
>"What happened?" Ginny asked Molly in disbelief.<br>"Rose punched Scorpius Malfoy in the face." Molly repeated as she sat down at the kitchen table.  
>Hermione stood straighter and avoided Molly's gaze. Ron and Harry were overcome with laughter.<br>"What are you two laughing at?" Molly asked, upset she wasn't in on whatever funny thing she must have said.  
>"Its just that Hermione/ punched Draco in the face in our third year." Ron said, still laughing.  
>Hermione turned red and left the kitchen. She was still proud that she had and was silently prouder of her daughter.<p>

**_/two weeks later/_**

Platform 9 ¾ was packed with students ages eleven to seventeen all eager to go to Hogwarts.  
>"Now Rosie, my mum would skin me alive if you get into anymore trouble, so keep it silent if you are." Ron said quietly to Rose.<br>"Won won!" Lavender Brown squealed from across the platform.  
>Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes before Lavender walked up with her daughter Harper.<br>"Hi Harper." Rose greeted her good friend and roommate.  
>"Hi Rose." Harper greeted before dropping her voice to a whisper, "Is it true you punched Scorpius in the face in Florean Fortescue's?"<br>Rose nodded with a giggle.

Harper loved to gossip with Amelia Chang all the time. "How did you hear? Anything else you hear over the summer?" Rose asked. Might as well catch up on the school gossip ahead of time. No doubt she'd hear it all by the end of the week.  
>"His mum was shrieking when she heard. She half considered hunting down your mum to give her a piece of her mind but his dad convinced her not to. They live two doors down remember?" Harper confided, "I heard that Teddy Lupin will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. He is so attractive!"<p>

Rose shook her head, "Harper, he has a girlfriend. My cousin, Victoire. Plus he's much older than you. Close to his mid-twenties. Victoire just left Hogwarts a few years back. They'll probably get married within the year."  
>Harper shrugged, "Doesn't hurt to dream." The girls giggled as the Hogwarts express pulled up and they boarded ahead of everyone else. Seventh Year's rights.<p>

"Find a place for Rose." Scorpius told Harper as he grabbed Rose's elbow from behind.. Harper gave Rose a startled look before trying to find some seats.  
>"What do you want, Scorpius?" Rose hissed as he pulled her towards the back cars. She pulled her elbow free and still followed him after he gave her a scathing look. His pale cheek was a faint purple from the punch she had given him two weeks ago.<p>

"What is she doing here, Scorpius?" Hope Parkinson demanded. The group of Slytherins turned their attention towards Scorpius and Rose.  
>Rose's hand went instinctively to her wand and held it behind her back.<br>"I need you to do something for me, Hope." Scorpius said pulling Rose's wand from her hands and binding her hands together at the wrists with both of his hands.  
>"Yes, Scorpius?" Hope said with in fact too much hope. She liked him as much as Pansy had once liked Draco.<br>"Punch her in the face. I can't punch a girl." Scorpius said viciously.  
>Rose squirmed now, hastily making a plan in that great mind of hers.<br>"Anything for you, Scorpius." Hope said putting a hand on Rose's shoulder to steady herself. She pulled her freehand back.  
>Right before Hope could hit her, Rose pulled herself to the left, pulling Scorpius in her place and he got the punch in the shoulder.<br>" it, Hope!" Scorpius swore, letting go of Rose as he clutched his shoulder.

Rose sat on the floor, panting, "Leave me alone Scorpius Malfoy! I hate you! I hate your family and I hate all you stupid Slytherins! You're just Death Eater wannabes! We all know Voldemort's dead! Except for you guys! Death Eater children, my god. Vincent Crabbe is dead! Just leave me alone!" She grabbed her wand and stood.  
>Gregory Goyle's son grunted in slight anger at the name of his father's deceased friend.<br>"You don't know anything about Vincent Crabbe!" Hope snarled from the seat she had moved to.

Rose retreated from the back cars to find Harper. She didn't speak with her chatty friend the whole way back to school. Her mind was elsewhere.  
>She sat through the Sorting ceremony and applauded when new Gryffindors joined.<p>

"I welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts." Headmistress Minerva McGonagall said as her gaze swept through the Great Hall, "and hopefully it won't be dangerous." She laughed with three of the houses. "Let the feast begin!"  
>Rose didn't eat much and simply listened to the talk of her classmates. Even when dessert came around.<br>"You okay, Rose?" Albus asked from his seat next to her. Harper was on her other side. She faced Rose once Albus asked.  
>"I'm fine." Rose said, sticking a bite of the tiramisu in her mouth to prove it.<p>

The Great Hall's doors burst open and in walked Teddy Lupin.  
>"I'm sorry I'm late, McGonagall. I got held up by the Ministry." Teddy apologized as he started to walk towards the head table.<br>"No problem Mr. Lupin. Time was never your forte." McGonagall said easily with a smile before standing up. "I'd like to present Teddy Lupin. He is the new professor for Defense against the Dark Arts. You may think we don't need that class anymore but you never know. He is taking the position his late father Remus once held, I hope the position serves you well and you will be able to come back next year."

Teddy nodded solemnly and slipped a note to Rose before he joined the head table.  
>"What's it say? A secret, late night rendezvous for love?" Harper whispered excitedly. The girls near enough to see leaned in hoping for the latest piece of gossip.<br>Rose tucked the note in her robes and hushed Harper. "I'll open it later." The girls near her gave a groan before turning away to whisper about something else. The thing about Hogwarts gossip was that they usually had their facts straight before spreading it. Anything else was just speculation.  
>Harper gave Rose an upset expression and continued eating and talking with Lily.<br>"Its getting late. Off to bed students! First years please follow your house's prefects." McGonagall announced before turning to speak with Professor Lupin.  
>Rose stood and walked out of the Great Hall alone and bumped into Scorpius once more. Instead of some threatening remark she simply walked around him with a quiet "Sorry."<br>"Rose! Rose! Rose Weasley!" Teddy called as he chased her down. He didn't seem to mind Scorpius as he caught up with the fifteen year old Weasley.  
>The girls in the school tried to quietly listen to what the new attractive Professor had to say to Rose Weasley/.  
>"Yeah Ted- Professor Lupin?" Rose corrected herself. She was used to calling him Teddy whenever she saw him at the Potter house. She knew he now had his own place in the heart of London. "What can I do for you?"<br>"Have you read my note yet?" Teddy asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets casually.  
>Rose shook her head and pulled out the note, quickly reading. "James is sending me a package?"<br>"Yes. I couldn't bring it for you since I was running late. They're exporting dragons through the ministry and I had to help Victoire and Charlie." Ted explained. "Hagrid wants to see you tomorrow night. It is important you be there. Goodnight Rose." He left to follow the elderly Professor Slughorn to the Professor's quarters.

Rose nodded and pulled out her wand and apparated to the Gryffindor common room. The apparating rules in Hogwarts had changed after the fall of Voldemort. The first years who had just arrived stared at Rose in awe.  
>"Apparating...its not much. Take it in your sixth year." She suggested with a smile.<br>Albus, the newly appointed Prefect shook his head at her as the first years bombarded him with questions. "You can take it in your sixth and seventh year." he argued with them. "Now to bed! Thank you Rose, for getting them excited."  
>"No problem Albus." Rose replied as she headed upstairs to the girls' dorms. Her spirits were slightly lifted now.<p> 


	3. Rose Weasley rides a Hippogriff

**A/N: I feel like Rose is such a delicate character. Her mind set is so fragile and tough at the same time. I think she shares some traits with Harry even though there isn't any biological connection between them. I don't know how it happened and I've rewritten this chapter a few times never quite satisfied with how it goes down. But I have finally settled I suppose...Harper's character is annoying :'[ Kinda like her mother...there I go, insulting characters' mothers again. -sigh- I hope you like it, sorry for the long note. Oh and Crookshanks is only half kneazle. I haven't yet had the pleasure of reading the beast book for HP that was released but I spent some time on J.K. Rowling's site & HP wiki. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast a few dozen owls came in dropping off packages. Mostly for the first years. And Rose waited patiently for James' owl, Regulus, a brown barn owl, to arrive. He arrived last with a large package and dropped it in front of Rose before perching on her shoulder.<p>

"Thank you, Regulus." Rose said, smoothing his feathers as he softly hooted at her. "Yes, yes, you can rest in the owlery before I reply." Regulus left her then, following some of the other owls to the owlery. Rose and Hugo had adopted their mother's kneazle/cat, Crookshanks, up until his death at the end of last year's term. He had been hit by a door Ron had slammed. Purely accidental. When their uncle George came to the funeral he had simply laughed and muttered something about Crookshanks always being in the way. Then received a glare from Hermione. Hugo was the only one who wanted to replace the beloved pet with an owl, but never followed through on the wish.

"Well open it!" Harper encouraged before taking the package and opening the letter on top.  
>"Dear Rose, take care of these and make sure my dad doesn't know you have these. He'd kill me once he finds they're missing. But he won't know you have them! Sorry Teddy couldn't take these to you, I got distracted with a tricky centaur. Be careful, James." Harper read quietly, so only she and Rose could hear. Rose took the package back and opened it on the bench between them. There was nothing inside! Rose slowly stuck her hand inside and heard the soft crunch of parchment on cardboard. The invisibility cloak slipped and two pieces of parchment revealed themselves with the cloak. She picked up the one with writing on top. "Rose, pick up the empty parchment. Tap it with your wand and say 'I swear I am up to no good.' things should appear. When you're done with the Marauder's map simply tap it with your wand again and say 'mischief managed.' I also included the invisibility cloak. Perfect for late meetings. Even Harper could fit under there with you. Albus too. -James" Rose put the parchment back in and resealed the package.<p>

"Upstairs." Rose said pulling Harper up with her.  
>"But my french toast!" Harper argued stuffing a piece in her mouth and carrying another in her hands.<br>"Harper! There you are. I didn't see you yesterday.." Albus said catching up to them. "Where are you guys going?"  
>"You too then." Rose said, clutching the package and beckoning Albus to follow her back to Gryffindor common room. No one was there but them since they were all still at breakfast.<p>

"James sent me the Marauder's map and the invisibility cloak. Then yesterday Teddy told me Hagrid wants to see me tonight. I imagine he means you two too since James said that both of you guys could fit under it with me." Rose said quickly.  
>"He gave you that stuff? I was supposed to get it!" Albus complained. His brother always did this to him.<br>Rose looked sympathetic, "Sorry Al."  
>"Classes are starting soon." Harper said gulping down her french toast. The blonde haired girl turned to Albus, "You were looking for me Al?"<p>

Rose looked between them and realized what was going on. How did she not notice before? The shy looks they gave each other behind her back, and when she caught them, they looked away. Rose felt left out and moved to put the package under her bed. She peeked from behind the doorway that lead to the common room from the girls' dorms and watched as Albus and Harper shared a short kiss and then blush, looking away from each other.  
>Rose walked through then and they jumped apart.<p>

"Don't let me bother your snogging." she said softly, hurt that her best friends wouldn't tell her that they liked each other. Plus she couldn't even be competition for Harper, Albus was her cousin!  
>"Rose." Harper pleaded, desperation thick in her voice as well as regret.<br>"Can it, Harper." Rose said dismissively as she walked back to the Great Hall. She picked up her books and walked to her first class...Care of Magical Creatures.

"Morning Rose!" Hagrid bellowed with a smile. "Morning class. Where be Albus and Harper?" He looked to Rose for an answer.  
>Rose shrugged as she pulled out the savage book, Monster Book of Monsters, that had eaten five inches of her hair in her third year. She had cried the whole time as Madame Pomfrey had evened it out in the medical wing. Hope hadn't let her live it down until their fifth year.<p>

"We're here! Sorry Hagrid!" Harper yelled as she ran up with Albus panting behind her. Albus had always been terribly out of shape.  
>"Nice to see you." Hagrid said to them before addressing the class, "Today we'll be working with a hippogriff that I care of because of Harry , or er- Witherwings!"<br>There was a squawk in the air and Hope jumped into Scorpius's arms. Well, she attempted to. Rose covered her mouth with a laugh as Hope fell to the ground on her bum. Witherwings landed behind the students and folded his wings in as he walked up to Hagrid.  
>"Witherwings' a peaceful one. But not all of 'em are!" Hagrid instructed as he patted Witherwings on the head. "Who wants a ride?"<p>

No one volunteered so Rose stepped up, "I'd like to try Hagrid." she said timidly.  
>"Alright, I'll help you up Rose." Hagrid said motioning for her to come closer. "Bow first. They're real polite creatures. And if he bows back, you can touch him."<br>Rose stood in front of the hippogriff as he examined her and sniffed her hair. She bowed slowly, keeping her eyes focused on the hippogriff. Witherwings let out a cry before bowing his head to her.  
>"He must think you smell nice." Hagrid said with a deep laugh before helping Rose onto Witherwings' back. She nestled in the space between his wings.<br>Rose pushed her knees into the sides of Witherwings as her hands touched the gray feathers on his neck. They were soft and smooth. She gripped them and he walked towards the school before leaping into the air and flying off with her. She grinned as they rose above the class and flew around the school. They flew circles around the Astronomy tower, gaining height, and she waved to the sixth years as they gasped at the sight of Witherwings. Her long red hair was pushed back as Witherwings descended back towards Hagrid.

Then before they could reach the ground Witherwings tried to shake her off.  
>"HAGRID!" Rose yelled in panic as she held on to the hippogriff. "HAGRID!" she screamed as Witherwings rose back up in the air, trying to shake her loose. Witherwings was vertical now and Rose clung to him for dear life. With one final shake, Rose let go of Witherwings and started the plummet to her death.<br>"Hagrid! She's falling!" Harper yelled.  
>Hagrid was worried now, Witherwings had been perfectly fine with her just moments ago. He didn't know what to do.<p>

Rose was falling faster now and Scorpius pulled out his wand. He muttered an incantation towards Rose before shrugging off his robes and running by the early pumpkins. He held his arms out as the frightened Weasley fell into his arms, her eyes closed tight.  
>The class cheered as he caught her and rushed towards the Slytherin.<p>

Rose opened her eyes, sure that she was dead as she stared up at the bruised, pale face of Scorpius Malfoy.  
>"What happened?" Rose croaked as she wrapped one arm around his neck to sit up in his arms. He shifted his hold to accommodate her new position.<br>"Scorpius caught you!" Harper gushed, "He saved your life!"  
>Rose looked at Scorpius and he shrugged, not smiling like a hero should be.<br>She pushed herself out of his arms but he kept one arm behind her to steady Rose as she staggered.  
>"Thank you Scorpius." Rose breathed as she leaned on him, accepting his help.<p>

"Rose! I'm sorry. I didn't know what got into Witherwings. He's fine now." Hagrid said. Maybe odd things were starting up again at Hogwarts.  
>Rose nodded, "its okay Hagrid. It was fun until the end."<br>"I should take her to Madam Pomfrey." Scorpius suggested as he picked up Rose, bridal style. Her head lazily rested against his shoulder in a deep sigh.  
>Hagrid nodded as Harper gathered Rose's things.<br>"I'll go too!" Hope and Harper yelled holding up their classmates' books.  
>Before Hagrid could argue the girls raced after their friends.<br>"Class dismissed." Hagrid said as he walked back to Witherwings. What had gotten into this lovable Hippogriff?


	4. The Hospital Wing

**A/N: Gahhhh, Im so sorry! In the first chapter I said Rose was starting her seventh year, which she is. Then in chapter 2 I said she was fifteen. SHE'S NOT FIFTEEN! I meant to say she was sixteen. forgive me for the slip of my mind. Enjoy this chapter! I don't update on weekends because thats me time(: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>"Rose! Is she okay?" Teddy asked as he ran into the hospital wing. Albus, Lily, and Hugo were already there along with Harper, Hope and Scorpius.<br>"I'm /fine/." Rose argued as Madam Pomfrey kept her pinned to the bed with her wand. Madam Pomfrey put her wand back into her apron pocket, giving Rose a warning glare. Rose rested back on the bed.  
>"She fell off a hippogriff last class." Scorpius informed Teddy.<br>"What are you doing here?" Teddy asked Scorpius. He didn't take very kindly to the Malfoys since Bellatrix had killed his mother.  
>"For your information, son-of-a-wolf, I was the one who caught her." Scorpius retorted.<br>"Scorpius." Madam Pomfrey warned.  
>"I'll ignore that Malfoy since you saved Rose." Teddy said.<br>Hermione apparated in with Ron at her heels.

"Oh Rose!" She gushed as she rushed to the bed and hugged Rose. "Are you alright?"  
>"Rosie, where does it hurt?" Ron asked, scared to the bones for his eldest child.<br>"I'm fine mum and dad." Rose argued as Hermione continued to examine her. Hermione nodded and faced Scorpius. She pulled him into a tight hug, "Oh thank you Scorpius!"  
>"Thanks Scorpius." Ron said, for once in his life relieved that a Malfoy had been someplace.<br>Scorpius shifted uncomfortably. He had just insulted this nice woman a few weeks back. "N-No problem." Scorpius said patting Hermione on the back.

She let go and spoke with Madam Pomfrey and Ron.  
>"She's perfectly fine Mrs. Gr-Weasley. And Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley, you've been in here enough times to know I do my best work." Madam Pomfrey assured as she unstrapped Rose with her wand. "Get back to class students. You can go Professor. You too Hermione. Ron also."<br>Teddy nodded and walked back to his class with Hope and Harper flocking at his sides.  
>"Oh Teddy! You will come to dinner tonight, won't you? Victoire will be there." Hermione reminded.<br>"Right." Teddy said, "I'll be there."

Rose walked behind everyone with Scorpius. He had graciously insisted that he hold her things in case she wasn't feeling well again.  
>"I'm sorry for hitting you in the face." Rose said quietly as they climbed the stairs. She stopped, looking at his fading bruise. Her hands held his face as he stood still for her to examine him. Rose turned his face and gingerly touched the bruise.<br>Scorpius scowled when she lightly pressed down on the lightly colored mass.  
>"Sorry." Rose said before letting her hands drop.<br>"The problem with you, half blood, is that you are always apologizing." Scorpius said as he captured her hand and raised it to his bruised cheek once more. He closed his eyes with a sigh. "Your hands are cold. It feels good against my skin..."  
>They stood together in the stairway for a few moments. Rose looked at Scorpius, noting his gray eyes and her eyes dropped to his pink lips. When her eyes moved back to his Scorpius started to lean in.<br>"Class is over." Rose said abruptly, pulling her hand away. She took her things, "Thanks again Malfoy. See you in potions." she left him and climbed a different tower to Ancient Runes. Was Scorpius about to kiss her there in the corridor?


	5. Meeting at Hagrid's

**A/N: Early chapter because I dont want to b hated for a day. Personally, I dont like this chapter much. but oh well. Reviews please. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>The usually interesting class dragged on for Rose and she found herself thinking of Scorpius Malfoy. About his white blonde hair, gray eyes and pale featur-.<br>"Can you help me, Rose?" Amelia Chang asked, pulling Rose out of her reverie.  
>"Um, yeah." Rose agreed, turning to help Amelia.<br>"At least Scorpius was there in Care of Magical Creatures." The raven-haired Amelia said, her voice full of jealousy. Everyone knew that Amelia and Hope both had massive crushes on Scorpius.  
>"He saved my life." Rose said quietly with a nod as she pointed out the Runes and translations to Amelia. Why was this Ravenclaw asking? She never even liked Rose. Rose only spoke with Amelia when she wanted to talk with Harper while Rose was near.<p>

"Is he strong?" Amelia asked, trying to act casual as she studied Rose's replies. It dawned on Rose then. She was missing everything lately. Amelia was trying to see if there was more competition for Scorpius. Rose felt a little mean at the moment and looked around before leaning in.  
>"Oh so very strong." Rose whispered to Amelia, "and when he holds you, its like you matter at the moment. I'm 110 pounds and he carried me as if I was as light as a feather."<br>Amelia was surprised Rose was confiding in her like this. "my... And his eyes?"  
>"Like tormented thunder clouds." Rose replied clutching her heart.<br>Amelia gasped before fainting.  
>Rose chuckled and the class ended. Amelia sat up after a quick shaking and followed Rose out.<p>

"Where's Harper?" Amelia asked as they walked to Potions.  
>"I don't know. We haven't been speaking." Rose said.<br>A thought illuminated in Amelia's mind, "then we could be friends..."  
>Rose shrugged, "If you wish."<p>

Professor Slughorn smiled at the class, "Rose Weasley are you alright from the incident this morning?"  
>Why was everyone asking this? She was perfectly fine. "I'm fine," Rose assured him, "my parents already know."<br>Slughorn nodded. "Albus! My boy, how are you?"  
>"I'm fine." Albus responded. Harper took a seat in Katie Fletwock's usual seat. Katie moved to Harper's seat next to Rose.<br>"And your dad?" Slughorn asked.  
>"Swell." Albus said with a smile before paying attention to Harper. Slughorn always ended up with that question to any of the Potters or Weasleys.<br>"No need to worry about seats now." Slughorn said waving his hand. "you'll be constantly rotating every day."  
>Hope gave Slughorn a glare from her seat next to Scorpius. Amelia simply looked too smug from behind her.<br>The class ended with Slughorn talking about Felix Felicis. The rest of the day went on without anything out of the ordinary.

The night came and Rose snuck out of bed with the cloak, her wand, the map, and a lantern.  
>She trotted out to the grounds and reached Hagrid's hut. "Hagrid!" Rose hissed as she pounded on the door.<br>"My bad, Rose." Hagrid said letting her in. Rose threw off the cloak and looked around the room. Teddy, James, and Victoire were sitting around Hagrid's table with large mugs of tea.  
>"Tea?" Hagrid offered. Rose nodded and sat next to her cousin, Victoire, the one-eighth veela.<br>"Hello Rose." Victoire greeted with a radiant smile.  
>"Hi Victoire." Rose greeted, "Hi James."<br>James nodded his greeting before taking a large sip of his tea.

"Weird things are starting again at Hogwarts." Teddy said with a sigh, "Your encounter with the hippogriff adding to the list. Witherwings was under the imperius curse."  
>Rose choked on her tea and Hagrid pounded on her back. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Why isn't McGonagall in here?"<br>"She had to act normal and be on top of things, but she will be notified." James assured her.  
>"We can't lose another headmaster." Hagrid said as his eyes started to water.<br>"And we won't." Teddy assured Hagrid, handing him a tissue as his hair started to turn purple.  
>"Teddy, your hair is turning purple again." Victoire said with a giggle as she held a strand of his hair to show Rose. Rose joined in her giggling and Teddy made a face at them.<br>"You both are always off topic." Teddy said, finishing his tea. Fang was napping by his leg, content with the metamorphmagus.

"Hagrid! Let us in! We need to speak with Rose!" Harper demanded as she knocked on the door.  
>Hagrid opened the door and Harper came storming in with Albus calmly behind her.<br>"You fancy SCORPIUS MALFOY!" Harper yelled.  
>Albus shook his head, "Harper, you didn't tell me we were coming down here for that."<br>Harper turned to face him, "but it's important!" she turned back to Rose, "So do you?"  
>Rose looked from Harper's face to Hagrid's. They all looked terribly interested and Rose sipped her tea.<br>"Don't you dare drag on time." Harper threatened.  
>"I guess you heard that from Amelia Chang." Rose started, staring evenly at Harper.<br>"No! I heard it from two boys from Hufflepuff who heard it from a prefect from their house who heard it from a Ravenclaw prefect who heard it around her house since all Ravenclaws know from Amelia who heard it from you!" Harper exclaimed, ticking down a list. "And now all the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and half the Slytherins know! How could you not tell me?"  
>"Are we seriously arguing about this? I nearly got killed by a hippogriff under the imperius curse this morning! Weird things are happening and there are dragons in the ministry! And you're here yelling at me because I didn't tell you that I fancy Scorpius? Well let me tell you something Harper Maria Brown, I do not fancy Scorpius Malfoy. I only said those things to Amelia because she was asking for it. So next time instead of yelling at me like I'm some child, ask me instead of believing your ignorant friend Amelia Chang." Rose turned her face and continued drinking her tea.<p>

James squirmed in his seat and started up a conversation with Teddy about the Chudley Cannon's game vs. the Bulgarians. Victoire turned her attention to the conversation to avoid the obvious tension in the room.  
>"The Chudley Cannon's haven't won a game in ages!" Hagrid argued, "The Bulgarians will crush them. Just ask your parents, they saw the World Cup game when The Bulgarians nearly won after Krum caught the snitch but the Irish! They're a good team."<br>"So the Chudley Cannons have no chance." James said.  
>Hagrid nodded.<br>"I have faith in them." Victoire said, crossing her arms.  
>Teddy laughed, "There's Victoire for you." He kissed her lips briefly.<br>"Quit snogging you two." James said sourly, "Hogwarts needs to be protected."  
>"What's happened?" Albus asked, sitting next to his brother..<br>"Not much I can disclose now. I have to go. Mum sends her love. She says to pass it on to Professor Longbottom too." James said as he stood.  
>"I always/ have to give her love to teachers. Never you or Lily." Albus grumbled as his brother smirked.  
>"C'mon Victoire. Bill will notice something's off if we stay any longer." James said pulling out his wand.<br>"Goodbye, Teddy." Victoire said as she stood, "You'll send me an owl, won't you?"  
>"Of course." Teddy said, kissing her lips once more. "Keep your hands off, James. You'll be a sorry bloke if you do."<br>James smirked as Victoire held on to him. Victoire never liked apparating and like to go along with someone else. James wrapped an arm around Victoire's waist before they apparated out of Hagrid's hut.  
>"Back to bed now kids. Don't want to be caught out of bed by Filch. You'd get a month's detention." Hagrid said handing them the cloak as he led them out.<br>Albus pushed open the door, holding the lantern,  
>Rose threw the cloak over the three of them as they walked back towards the school.<br>Harper was silent as they entered the school. Rose held the Marauder's map and watched Filch's movement as they started to climb Gryffindor tower.  
>"I'm sorry." Harper said quietly once they were safe in the common room.<br>"Mischief Managed." Rose said softly as she tapped the map with her Walnut with phoenix feather core wand. She sighed before facing Harper. Albus sat in the armchair, staring at the flames of the fireplace.  
>"Harper...We've been friends since we were eleven when we met on the Platform. There was no saving, dementors running around, or any other magical thing going on, we simply...fit. I've accepted you as you've changed, growing into a popularity leech; I've told you every secret I have ever heard but you can hardly share with me. You doubted me because of things you heard from another gossiping prat and come storming in like I murdered your family. I seriously don't think I can go on like this. An easy fall out, Harper. I'm sorry." Rose gathered the cloak and map and walked up to their room.<br>"How can she do this?" Harper breathed as she was overcome with tears. Albus shrugged, hugging Harper. Deep down he knew Rose had a point.


	6. Transfer Students

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. OR THE CHARACTERS. **

The next few weeks went by with Rose alone most of the time. The only times she wasn't alone was in class and when she helped another student with their homework. The first trip to Hogsmeade came the second week of October.

"We go to Hogsmeade tomorrow!" Katie Fletwock, squealed next to Rose at lunch that chilly Friday. "Then the first Quidditch match Sunday! Gryffindor is going to squash Hufflepuff. Right, Rose?" Katie was competitive when it came down to Quidditch. And Potions.  
>"Yes." Rose agreed with a smile. She was Gryffindor seeker, narrowly beating Albus for the spot three weeks ago. The team had decided on Katie as captain.<p>

The doors were pushed open and the students quieted down. In walked two new students. Rose noted the subtle beauty of the girl as she walked towards the head table. A certain air of elegance followed after her as the boys started after her. Rose's attention turned to the boy that followed her. He was good-looking to say at the least and he walked with excellent posture.  
>"Students," McGonagall said, calling the attention to herself, "I'd like to present two transfer students. Kira Redbane from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Ivan Zabini from Durmstrang. We will sort them now, be kind."<br>Professor Longbottom handed McGonagall the Sorting Hat, who spun a woeful tale about great distances and the loss of love. Most people thought the Hat was loony now.  
>Kira sat on the stool first and put her hands in her lap. The Sorting Hat was placed on her blonde mane of hair.<br>"Hmm...cunning, resourceful...Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat announced.  
>There were hoots, whistles and cheering from the Slytherins.<br>Ivan stepped up and faced the students. The Sorting Hat was placed once more.  
>"Brave, cunning, hard worker, cleverness...hard to place this one...Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat announced after a few minutes of indecision.<br>Slytherin House cheered once more. They had gained two new students in the event of the morning.

Breakfast ended and the first two classes went by quickly. Potions was starting to be Rose's favourite subject, just because of the seat switching.  
>"Malfoy, next to Brown today; Chang next to Parkinson; Zabini next to Potter; Redbane next to Weasley..." Slughorn said (to name a few).<br>Rose sat straighter next to Kira. She just couldn't compare to the exotic female.  
>"Hi Weasley." Kira greeted as her gray eyes went over Rose. Rose's blue did the same to Kira until their eyes met and they laughed.<br>"Its Rose Weasley." Rose said with a smile, "what are you? The guys can't take their eyes off of you."  
>"I'm half veela. I imagine you've heard of zem because its a little hard to describe." Kira explained, "And what are you?"<br>"My aunt is half veela."  
>"I zee." Kira said with a nod, "boys must fancy you anyways. The red hair zuits you."<br>"Thanks Kira." Rose said as Slughorn started his lesson on Everlasting Elixirs.  
>"You will need to know everything that you have learned for the past six years for your N.E.W.T." Slughorn said, "now brew some elixirs with your partners!"<br>Rose stood with Kira and read off the directions as Kira followed them.

Albus sighed as Zabini worked ahead of him. Albus didn't like him and wished he could have any other partner besides him.  
>"Ugh, Scorpius. You need to work!" Harper complained<p>

Potions finished and Rose walked out, chatting with her new friend.  
>By the end of dinner, they were well acquainted with each other.<br>"That is terrible." Kira commented as they walked slowly to Gryffindor tower.  
>Rose shrugged, "It hurt but I'll be better one day. Here it is. See you tomorrow Kira."<br>Kira gave her a sympathetic look as Harper walked up.  
>"Hi Rose. Um, Kira?" Harper greeted<br>"Hi Harper." Rose returned. An awkward silence followed.  
>"I must be going, I don't know the password." Kira said, leaving as quick as she could to not get caught in the crossfire. "See you tomorrow Rose!"<br>"Made a new best friend?" Harper asked casually, the hurt clear in her voice.  
>Rose's shoulders went up then down. "Just met her today."<br>Harper nodded, "we met five years ago."  
>Rose smiled as they walked behind the portrait of the fat lady. "Goodnight Harper." Rose said as she walked to her new dorm. She had moved into a dorm with only one occupant. Katie Fletwock.<br>"Hey Rose. I heard we're going to have a pop quiz in Herbology Monday. Longbottom's got it out for us until Christmas break." Katie said. She had her Herbology book, One thousand magical herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore.  
>"Why are you studying now? There's Hogsmeade tomorrow and the game Sunday. Plenty of time after that." Rose said as she changed into her pajamas.<br>"I like to spend my Saturdays free of studying. And Sunday, if we win then the whole house will be celebrating for a good part of the night, and I'd like to join in that." Katie pointed out before she continued reading.  
>Rose nodded, slipping into her bed. She talked with Katie more, listening to the noise in the common room die down. Pretty soon she was asleep and dreaming of the Burrow.<p> 


	7. Another Kiss

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. OR THE CHARACTERS. **

* * *

><p>Rose walked in step with Katie as they followed the other seventh years to Hogsmeade. The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth years were all behind them and trying to catch up.<p>

"Hello Rose!" Kira greeted as she dropped back from speaking with Ivan. "Hello Katie."  
>"Hello Kira." Rose replied. Katie waved her greeting with a shy look at Rose.<br>Kira laughed before smiling, "Ivan and I are getting butterbeers at the three broomsticks and we wanted to know if you two wanted to join us."  
>"Really?" Katie asked. She was happy she was in good with Rose. It wasn't like she was using Rose, it just was she felt more wanted being with Rose.<br>"Really." Kira repeated.  
>"Sounds good." Rose replied as Katie picked up her pace to go speak with Ivan. "Looks like Katie has a crush on Ivan."<br>Kira nodded, "which is why we'll sit away from them."  
>"Nice plan." Rose agreed. They entered the pub in due time and found seats. Kira's plan went into action once Ivan left to order butterbeers for himself and Katie.<p>

"They will be a nice Gryffindor/Slytherin couple. They're both purebloods at least." Kira commented, sipping her butterbeer.  
>Rose nodded, "I don't think they would care if the other was a half blood or a muggle-born."<br>"That's the good thing about love, it doesn't discriminate." Kira said, finishing her butterbeer at the same time as Rose. "Where do you suppose Albus Potter is? He promised to answer my questions for the Herbology quiz."  
>Rose's shoulders went up and down again, "maybe with Harper at Madam Pudifoot's."<br>"I'll go check. You stay here and order another round if you wish." Kira said, pulling on her jacket. "I'll just be a moment."

Rose watched Kira leave and faced the pub again. She and Kira had moved to a corner booth where they had a good view of the whole place. Katie was giggling uncontrollably at something Ivan must of said or done and was squirting butterbeer out of her nose.  
>"Spying, Weasley?" Scorpius asked in that smug tone of his. "Because you're all alone?"<br>"Shut up, Malfoy." Rose retorted. Scorpius didn't seem to get the message as he slid into the booth next to her. "What do you want, Scorpius?" Maybe a nicer approach would get him to leave her alone.  
>"Just want to know why you're here alone Rose. And why you're spying on Zabini." Scorpius replied as he leaned back and ordered two butterbeers.<br>"I'm not here alone Malfoy." Rose replied, "I came with Katie, Ivan, and Kira. Katie likes Ivan so Kira and I set 'em up on a date. Kira just went to go find Albus to ask him about the Herbology quiz."  
>Scorpius nodded and accepted the butterbeers when they arrived. "Cheers," Scorpius said, holding up his mug, "for the Gryffindors to win tomorrow so Slytherins can go against them in two weeks."<br>"Cheers," Rose repeated, as their mugs clanked together, "for the Slytherins to win next week so Gryffindor can crush them in two weeks."  
>"In your dreams." Scorpius said before taking a gulp of his butterbeer.<p>

Rose caught herself envying the rim of the mug. It was crazy, but she felt it there in her stomach.  
>"You okay, Rose? Not going to fall out of the sky or anything?" Scorpius asked, a slight teasing in his tone but also concern.<br>"N-Nothing, Scorpius." Rose replied, taking a gulp of her butterbeer.  
>Scorpius seemed suspicious but he dropped the subject. They sat in content silence for a moment before Scorpius spoke again.<br>"I never finished up what I started in the corridor a few weeks ago..."  
>Rose held her breath as Scorpius leaned in like he had the day he had saved her.<br>"Rose!" Kira yelled, entering the Three Broomsticks once more. Rose and Scorpius moved away from each other as Kira neared their table. Rose heard Scorpius's low groan and briefly looked at him before facing Kira.

"Why hello Scorpius." Kira greeted, "I found Albus. He and Harper were all over each other snogging. I did ask my questions when I pried them apart and then walked with Professor Longbottom to here. He's meeting his wife and their ten year old son."  
>Rose nodded, her butterbeer from Scorpius and she had no reason to be here any longer. Except now she was wishing for a kiss from Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

Scorpius watched as Rose walked out with Kira while she pulled on her jacket. Why did that Beauxbatons girl have to intrude? He didn't know where these feelings for Rose Weasley had come from but they were out of control. She'd always been some stuck up twit with her posse of equally annoying half breeds, and now he found himself admiring her. And he almost kissed her twice! Scorpius dropped a few galleons on the table before leaving the three broomsticks and finding his way to have Hope on his arm by the end of the trip.

_Sunday_

"Good luck Rose!" Lily said with a smile as she and Rose sat together that Sunday morning.  
>"Thanks." Rose replied with an uneasy smile. She finished her pumpkin juice in two gulps and wiped her mouth with the napkin.<br>"Don't look like that, Rose. You've played Quidditch before." Katie encouraged. Rose looked at Katie. The usually shy girl was completely in charge and as cool as an ice cube.  
>"Be happy you're not against Ivan Zabini. He made it on the Slytherin team as a beater. Wicked arm that one's got." Lily said, "I watched their practice when I finished my Defense against the Dark Arts homework Tuesday."<br>"Did Artie Winkle take you?" Rose asked, hinting on the budding relationship Lily had with the Sixth Year Hufflepuff.  
>Lily blushed, "Yes, but I wasn't speaking of that."<br>Albus and Harper strolled up, hand in hand, and took seats across from Rose.

Katie looked between the three before speaking, "Oh Rose, we should go. Team meeting before the game."  
>Rose stood and followed Katie out of the Great Hall.<br>"Oh, Rose, there you are!" Kira called as she caught up to them. "Good luck in your game."  
>"Thanks Kira." Rose said with a smile, "I'll see you."<br>After that Rose spoke strategy with Katie and their fellow players while they waited for the game to start.

"I really think we're going to win. Especially with Rose as Seeker and Katie as lead chaser." Jasmine Lee, another chaser, squealed.  
>Rose looked around at the team and found that she was perfectly happy there.<br>Hugo walked in, "Sorry I'm late, I-" he started puking up whatever he had consumed as breakfast.  
>"Hugo! You can't play in this condition." Katie reprimanded, "Albus can fill in for you as Keeper. Jasmine go get him."<br>Jasmine rushed off and Rose held onto her brother, "C'mon Hugo." She led him out and found Madam Pomfrey and explained the situation. Madam Pomfrey nodded and whisked Hugo away to the hospital wing. When Rose returned, Albus was already suited up and talking to Katie about their game plan.  
>"Today is the first game of the year with Hufflepuff going against last year's house cup champions, Gryffindor!" McGonagall announced. There was a clatter of brooms, a mixture of Nimbus 2010's and Firebolts, before the Gryffindor team walked out lead by Katie.<p>

Agatha Bones faced Katie as Hufflepuff captain. The girls were known rivals for grades, points, and Quidditch.  
>"We're going to win." Agatha gloated with a smug smile.<br>"Over my dead body, Agatha." Katie growled.  
>"Ladies!" Hagrid said, not wanting a fight on the first game. "Let's get started."<br>And the game started. Rose was above everyone sitting on her broom, watching for the snitch. Artie was Hufflepuff's seeker and was 25 feet away from her.

_There! There was the snitch!_ Artie looked away so Rose pointed her broom downwards and was diving after the snitch in seconds.  
>With the wind in her face she could barely hear the cheers erupting from the stands. Merlin, the snitch seemed to get trickier every year. Rose could hear Artie coming after her and the snitch going towards the stands. '<em>Bloody hell' , <em>Rose thought as she spun upside down and burst through the stands. She flew closer to the snitch and extended her hand. The Gryffindors were behind here and Rose was headed straight for the professors. She got higher to avoid hitting them and went right back into the stands to get that pesky snitch. Rose heard a groan and briefly turned to see Artie smacked off his broom by a bludger.

"Get the snitch!" Katie yelled as she flew past Rose, chasing the Hufflepuffs.  
>Rose nodded and focused on the snitch once more. Almost in her hands, Rose reached out and grabbed the snitch! Right before she went tumbling into the Slytherin section.<br>"Get off of him!" Hope shrieked at her. Scorpius was sprawled on his back, and was sitting up now.  
>"Sorry 'bout that, Scorpius." Rose apologized, getting up. She grabbed her broom and hopped over the stand, thrusting the snitch in the air.<br>"One hundred fifty points to Gryffindor! And they win the game with two hundred points! Hufflepuff finished with seventy points." An excited Ravenclaw announced.  
>"Whoo!" Katie cheered as the team came up to Rose. "We did it! Take that Agatha Bones!"<br>Agatha gave Katie a menacing glare before walking away with her team.

Rose laughed with her house in Gryffindor common room. Butterbeers and pumpkin juice were being spilled everywhere as everyone cheered for the first win of the season.  
>"I'd like to take down Slytherin!" Katie announced. There was a mutual agreement and Rose chose to slip out. The common room was nice but there was butterbeer in her hair and it was starting to get stuffy in there.<p>

Rose walked onto the Quidditch pitch and looked up at the dark stands. It was such an exciting sport.  
>"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your house?"<br>Rose turned to see Scorpius walking up behind her.  
>"There's butterbeer in my hair and I'm most likely deaf in one ear." Rose said with a laugh. For once it was easy to talk to Scorpius.<br>Scorpius shrugged with a chuckle, "Butterbeer tastes good at least."  
>"With a faint good smell." Rose included. She didn't notice Scorpius, who was less than a foot away.<br>"You always smell good." Scorpius said softly. This was out of character for him. His gray eyes went soft and roamed her facial features.  
>"Thanks." Rose replied with a smile.<br>"No problem." Scorpius murmured quietly. He leaned in, his hands moving to Rose's waist. Rose's breath caught, realizing what he was going to do. There was no way to avoid it and she was being forced to accept their feelings for each other. Rose's hands moved to Scorpius' shoulders as their lips met.

Rose's lips were soft and tasted of butterbeer, which Scorpius didn't mind. He pulled back slightly so they could both catch their breath. He looked at Rose and she smiled at him.. Scorpius leaned back in and their lips touched once more, briefly.  
>"Scorpius..." Rose said softly. Her voice was groggy from their snogging.<br>"Rose." Scorpius repeated.  
>"I..should go." Rose said before pushing Scorpius back and leaving the Quidditch pitch. He stood there many moments later, feeling the sting of rejection. It hurt. Scorpius put his hands in his pockets and apparated outside the painting that led to Slytherin common room.<p>

"Password?"  
>"um," His mind couldn't form the password since his mind was on Rose, "basilisk."<br>The portrait swung open and Scorpius stepped through.  
>"Scorpius! Where have you been? Ivan's trying to take over the house!" Hope complained.<br>"Nowhere." Scorpius replied, stepping around her. "I'm...going to bed." He left Hope, dumbfounded, in the common room and climbed the stairs.


	8. Another Incident

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. OR THE CHARACTERS. **

* * *

><p>Rose walked into the Great Hall alone. She had only overslept a tiny bit but everyone had left already. She had stayed up half the night thinking about the kiss she had shared with Scorpius. It <em>had<em>been nice. Her gaze stayed on Gryffindor's table; she was afraid that if she made eye contact with Scorpius the resolve she had built up last night would crumble.

"Rose!" Teddy called as he walked up behind her, "Sadly more has happened. Bill's been injured. Hagrid's. Tonight. Nine sharp. Don't be late. Good Luck on your Herbology quiz."  
>Rose watched as Teddy walked away and groaned. She had completely forgotten about the Herbology quiz! Good thing Herbology wasn't until after lunch.<p>

"Finally up, mademoiselle." Kira greeted from her seat next to Jasmine.  
>"What are you doing? Sitting here." Rose asked as she looked around and sat next to Kira.<br>"McGonagall doesn't seem to mind." Kira replied, "plus Katie iz going to take my place and zit next to Ivan. They are very much into...snogging."  
>Rose nodded with a laugh. "That's how some couples are. Always snogging."<br>"I don't ever see you snogging someone." Kira said, completely unabashed.  
>"Kira!" Rose hissed, lowly.<br>"What? I've have heard ze rumors about you and Scorpius Malfoy."  
>Rose paled a bit, thinking about last night. Scopius' pink lips on hers, his nice shoulders relaxed under her hands, his hands on her waist holding them close.<br>"Rose?"

She was pulled out of her day dreaming by Kira and she focused on her friend again. "I need to talk to you in private. Don't need it going around school."  
>Kira nodded and followed Rose out of the Great Hall.<br>"What's wrong Rose?"  
>"Nothing's wrong. Or maybe something is." Rose said, running bothof her hands through her hair as she paced in a circle once. "I snogged Scorpius Malfoy in the Quidditch pitch last night. When my house was celebrating. There was butterbeer in my hair I felt half deaf and he said I smelled nice then we just started snogging!"<br>Kira only raised and eyebrow and laughed behind her hand.  
>Rose gave her a look, "What?"<br>"You two zeem to fancy each ozer too much."  
>Rose was about to argue when Scorpius walked by with Ivan and Hope.<p>

"What are you looking at Half-breed?" Hope taunted, her arm curled around Scorpius's.  
>Rose looked to Scorpius, watching his flippant attitude. She looked back to Hope. Hope didn't know about last night. And it seemed Scorpius didn't care like she thought he did. "Nothing." Rose said softly.<br>"Good." Hope snorted as she lead Scorpius and Ivan away and towards Care of Magical Creatures.  
>"Obviously he doesn't care for me Kira." Rose said as they followed their classmates to Hagrid's class.<br>Kira gave her an sympathetic pat on the shoulder before leaving to go stand near the other Slytherins.

_Herbology, later that day_

"You have until the end of class to finish your quiz. This is an assessment. Do your best." Professor Neville Longbottom said as he walked the greenhouse. His students started his quiz and his mind wandered to many years ago. When he, himself, had been a student at Hogwarts. The times were crazy with Harry Potter but more exciting. Neville had married Hannah Abbott ten years after leaving Hogwarts. They had given birth to their son, Nathan ten years ago. He'd be going to Hogwarts next year after his birthday this May. His class flew by and before Neville knew it, the students were handing in their quizzes. "Have a nice day." he said as the students passed by with uneasy smiles. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were the last people to hand in their quizzes. They seemed nicer to each other than Draco and Hermione had been. Or Draco and Ron.

"Rose can we talk about this?" Scorpius asked, annoyed at the stubbornness of the girl.  
>"What's there to talk about, Scorpius? I'm a stupid half-breed you don't care for. Run back to that bugger, Hope Parkinson." Rose said dismissively as she walked towards the school's front doors. Everyone else was far ahead of them and hurrying to get in for their next class.<br>"Rose." Scorpius groaned before grabbing her wrist and whipping her around. Her blue eyes held waves of hurt, sadness, and desperation.  
>"Let me go Malfoy." Rose spat at him. There was no anger in her voice but a certain tone that was pulling him in while she was trying to push him out.<br>Scorpius ignored her plea and captured her lips with his own.  
>Rose's body was reacting on its own and ignoring her brain's commands. Her hands snaked up around his neck and locked themselves there. Scorpius's hands held her hips and moved up to her lower back to pull her closer.<p>

Hope Parkinson looked around for Scorpius and opened the front doors of the school. She saw the white-blonde head some thirty feet away. She walked a few feet to go surprise him with a hug or kiss but stopped short when she realized he wasn't alone. Scorpius was tangled in a more than friendly embrace with that Weasley girl. She couldn't see Scorpius's face but she could see his lips plastered onto Rose's. Tears sprang into Hope's eyes and she wiped them away as she boldly marched up to Scorpius. She pulled him away from Rose.  
>"What are you doing Scorpius?" Hope asked, anger and jealousy plain on her face and in her tone of voice.<p>

Rose was now six inches away from Scorpius and only two from Hope.  
>"How can you snog this-this half breed!" Hope yelled, "Especially when you were snogging <em>me<em> this morning!"  
>"She's right Scorpius. At least she's a pure blood. Something you seem to treasure very much." Rose said carefully. She didn't want to get tangled in with Hope's madness. She left them then and walked inside with a heavy heart.<br>"Rose! I dont think of you as a half-breed." Scorpius called after her. Rose didn't believe him, he had always called her one anyway.

That night it started to snow and Rose trekked out to Hagrid's.  
>"Rose! You must be freezing!" Victoire exclaimed as soon as she opened the door to Hagrid's hut. She pulled Rose in and took the invisibility cloak, lantern, marauder's map, coat, and boots. "Hagrid will be right in. He's in the forest with Teddy and James."<br>Rose nodded and sat in front of the fire.  
>"Here. Hot chocolate. Should warm you right up. Early snow this year." Victoire commented as she sat next to Rose. Rose gave a mumble of thanks. Rose let her hair out of the ponytail and put her head on Victoire's shoulder. Victoire propped her elbow on Rose's shoulder and stroked her hair. "What's up, Rosie?"<br>"My heart is troubled." Rose whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I have doubts about him."  
>"Who is he?" Victoire asked out of curiosity. "I promise to not tell your parents."<br>Rose laughed with Victoire and finished her hot chocolate. "You're going to kill me. So will my dad if he finds out. I've snogged Scorpius Malfoy twice in the past two days."  
>Victoire bit her lip as she continued to stroke Rose's hair. "I don't know what to tell you Rose. But here's my opinion. If he makes you happy go after him. If all he gives you is grief, is might be good for you, but that is for you to decide. If nothing is right, ditch him. He's not worth it then."<br>"Thanks Victoire. How did you feel about Teddy while you went to school?" Rose asked as she wiped her tears away.

"At first we were just acquaintances. You know since he used to come around for dinner and stuff. He went to Hogwarts two years before me and dated a few girls in that time. Not something he bothers to talk about. The first time I actually harbored a crush on him was when I was thirteen, my third year. He was fifteen, in his fifth year, and as you know a third year can hardly ever get a fifth year to date them. Later I learned, he had had feelings for me then too. So Christmas rolled around and I was walking in the corridors and ran into Teddy. Above us was mistletoe. So we snogged for a bit. Thrilling I must tell you. Except for the fact that Andrea Kegg was currently dating him. They broke up after a few fights and I started to spend more time with him over the next few weeks. We got to know each other and as for myself I fell in love." Victoire said fondly.  
>"That's young. Only thirteen." Rose said with a hint of surprise. "I thought you two dated later."<br>Victoire nodded, "Young, but fun. We didn't really date until I was halfway through my fourth year. He was going to be off in the ministry in two years and the realization stung me. Only because I would never be able to see his handsome face, and ever-changing features so constantly. And in my mind, I figured he'd find some girl his age and they'd fall in love and have their own baby and I'd just be stuck in love and envying that girl."  
>"You were wrong." Rose included as Victoire filled their mugs with hot chocolate.<br>Victoire sat next to Rose again and nodded as she sipped her hot chocolate. "So wrong. He snogged me in front of my house after my fourth year and my dad caught us." Victoire smiled, "I believe he nearly had a heart attack. My mother simply made faces at me while my dad lectured Teddy and I. Then he called your parents, who called uncle Harry and aunt Ginny."  
>"Who called my grandmother." Teddy added as he walked in and took Victoire's mug. He took a gulp before kissing Victoire's lips softly. "I got the lecture of a lifetime. Then they said if I ever hurt Victoire...well, it'd be bad. So we dated her fifth, sixth, and seventh year."<br>"All the girls were jealous because I had an older boyfriend. My seventh year was when you entered Hogwarts. Our stupid cousin James interrupted our snogging." Victoire said, taking her half-empty mug back.  
>"I remember that." Rose said with a smile. "Aunt Ginny still says you guys better get married soon."<br>"I'm not stupid." James said as he walked in with Hagrid. Victoire simply smiled before pecking Teddy on the lips. "Now all your classmates think he's cute."  
>"Only a few." Rose confessed<br>Teddy shrugged, "not my concern."  
>"So my dad's been injured. He went out to the Leaky Cauldron with Uncle Charlie and he was attacked by an unseen force when he went out back to get to Diagon Alley." Victoire said quietly. "He's alive but on crutches and an arm sling."<br>"Are you sure everything is connected?" Rose asked  
>"Positive."<p> 


End file.
